My Own Worst Enemy
by Silver Blaze
Summary: These are short paragraphs of the scouts answering/pondering who their worst enemy really is.
1. Serena

These are short paragraphs that express the thought and feelings of the scouts to the Question "Who's your worst enemy" So I hope you like it. E-mail me at DarkBlaze1_1@hotmail.com  
  
- Blaze -  
  
My Own Worst Enemy  
  
*Serena*  
  
The question caught me by surprise. Who would ever think such a small question would render me speechless. You would think it would be an easy question for me to answer with all the enemies I've had but its not. My head swirls confused as I go over the list.  
  
Beryl killed me twice and she turned my love against me. She almost made Darien kill me. She turned Dariens guard and dear friends to the darkside. Yet she is not my worst enemy.  
  
Alan and Ann tried to separate me and Dariens forever. They tried to kill my friends.Yet they were not my worst enemies.  
  
Diamond tried to take me away from Darien. He tried to force me to love him. His master Wiseman turned my daughter to evil. He tried to destroy my world. To destroy me. Yet they were not my worst enemies.  
  
As I go over the list that seems to never end. I realize none of them are my worst enemies.And it comes to me who is. I'm not very graceful hell if I'm truthful I'm very clumsy.I'm a ditz and an airhead. I'm not a very good leader or princess. I'm always late and I eat too much.I'm always putting myself down and I'm not a big fan of myself. I'm too clingy and unsure of myself. I live in fear that my crystal world will shatter. That I will be broken. That I will be left cold and all alone.That it will all come tumbling down only this time it will be me who shatters it. I am my own worst enemy. 


	2. Darien

Okay here is part two of My Own Worst Enemy I hope you like it e-mail me at DarkBlaze1_1@hotmail.com.  
  
My Own Worst Enemy  
  
*Darien*  
  
The question rung in my mind and the answer was istantaneous. ME. I'm my own worst enemy. The proof lies in all the things I've done. I liked Serena before the whole Tuxedo Mask/Sailor Moon Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity stuff. But what did I do I acted like a jerk. Then I was put under Beryl's control and almost killed my only love. During the Alan and Ann things I blame myself for having amnesia. Why did it take me so long to recover my memories? I mean was it that I didn't want to remember or something? Then during the Blackmoon family attacks I broke up with Serena over some stupid dreams.Sure it was to protect her but I also did it to cover up my insecurities. She deserves better than me. I've only ever brought her pain and its likely that's all I'll ever bring her. This is my fear that I will make her suffer. That I will be the end of her. I fear that since she is so high above me that I will bring her down. That is why I am my own worst enemy. 


	3. Raye

Okay so here's part three enjoy. Oh yeah I really recommend Lilac Summer's First Truths and House of Memories by Sailor Starria. E-mail me at DarkBlaze1_1@hotmail.com I love e-mail  
  
My Own Worst Enemy  
  
*Raye*  
  
I never thought of myself as a good person but I never thought of myself as an evil person either. I always considered myself an inbetween. But the question got me thinking.  
  
"WHO IS YOUR WORST ENEMY"  
  
I'm scared of myself and my need for power. Its why I always question Serena's leadership. I need to be in charge. To feel the power flowing through my veins. To be right all the time. To be in control. It scares me. I'm scared one day I will lose control and cross the line. Or that I will endanger someone's life. I was never good but I was never evil. Will I one day cross over? Will I bring death and destruction? Will I hurt the ones I care for? I don't think I shall ever know. And so I wait in fear knowing that I am my own worst enemy. 


	4. Amy

My Own Worst Enemy  
  
*Amy*  
  
I'm the smart one of the group on this everyone agrees. I'm the brains that back up the fighters. I hate being the weakest of the group. I mean even ChibiMoons attacks are more effective than mine. I oftenfeel that I'm the weak link of the group. I mean besides my computer what do I do? I can't fight as well as Lita. I don't have Mina's leadership skills or Raye's offensive attacks. I don't even have Serena's ability to dust the youmas. So what am I good for? Nothing really. I don't see the point of being here. I'm bringing everyone else down. And it occurs to me that I am my own enemy.  
  
Questions, Comments, Death Threats E-mail me at DarkBlaze1_1@hotmail.com 


	5. Lita

My Own Worst Enemy part5 by Blaze darkblaze1_1@hotmail.com  
  
My Own Worst Enemy  
  
*Lita*  
  
"Its no suprise to me I am my own worst enemy"  
  
The line from that song entered and left her mind as swift as lightning. Lita knew it was true too. She never thought before she acted. It was her motto to do now think later. It was why her love life was such a wreck. It was why she always just rushed into a fight. And now it made her think. Was she always so reckless? Would she someday put everyone in danger? Could she one day be the one responsible for Saerna's death. Lita would never be able to bear it if something happened one day and she was to blame. It was ironic that she, Sailor Jupiter, was afraid of herself. With all she had seen and all the baddies she had fought she was scared of herself. She was among the strongest people on Earth and yet scared of herself. Of what she could do. The damage she could cause. Of the rage she held within. And she was tied to whatever the fates decided. No matter what she couldn't quit or disappear. Destiny tied her in place and she prayed the fates would be kind. 


	6. Mina

My Own Worst Enemy part6 by Blaze darkblaze1_1@hotmail.com  
  
My Own Worst Enemy  
  
*Mina*  
  
No one ever really sees the pressure I have on me. When Serena becomes the NeoQueen then I will become the leader of the Sailor Scouts and be the next in line should anything happen to Serena. Hell even now if something were to happen to the princess I would be the next in line. And believe it or not I'm scared of that. All my life people have expected me to be responsible. In England I had straight A's and was always expected to have them. I had tons of friends and was a star on the volleyball team. But it was all only because it was expected of me. Then I became Sailor V and slowly things began to change. The with the move to Tokyo I changed. I was tired of pleasing everyone else, of always being responsible. So I changed. I became a ditz and my grades lowered. I lowered all my standards. Annoying my parents and making me feel free. For the first time in my life I truly enjoyed myself and my life. I had real friends. But nothing is forever and time is passing again. And as time passes things change. It is almost time for me to regain my positions and accept my responsibilities. And I'm scared that I no longer fit those roles. Does this make me my own worst enemy? 


	7. Haruka

Blaze DarkBlaze1_1@hotmail.com  
  
My Own Worst Enemy part 7  
  
-Haruka-  
  
I'm in love with two people. i never thought that was possible. I mean isn't it suppose to be with just one person? Ain't that how it works? And yet I do. I love the princess and her innocence. The light that she holds within that seems to brighten up the room. The purenes and good she holds within her. I'm drawn to her and i really cannot help it. Then theres my Michi i also love her. I love her grace and passion. Shes elagant and beautiful. But I can't love them both at least not the same way and the same amount. Can I? I mean which one do i love more? What if i love Serena more and Michi's just a substitute? Or do i love them both equally? One things for sure I sure as hell not gonna let them find out. I'm keeping this to myself and hope one day I will be able to know.  
  
*I kinda thought the origanal names would be better for this sereies don't ya think.* 


	8. Michiru

My own Worst Enemy part 8  
  
DarkBlaze1_1@hotmail.com  
  
-Michiru-  
  
I never knew it was possible to love and hate someone at the same time. But it is. You see I love and hate Serena. I don't mean to but i do. I didn't mean for it to happen it just did. Its just.....well damn it I'm not blind. I've seen how Ruka looks at her sometimes. A look of longing and guilt and it pisses me off. It makes my insides boil. Shes stealing my love and she dosen't even realize it. Sometimes I get this urge to wring her little neck. But of course I could never do this. She's the princess. The one I'm sworn to protect. She lives in her happy little world with no worries. While i have to worry everyday about my relationship with Ruka. I have to wait and see what happens. To see if the little twit succeeds. I sound bitter don't I? Well I am wouldn't you be? I'm losing my only love and it hurts. The pain is beyond imagination. And the worst part i feel bad about being so bitter and resentful. Because I love Serena. She brings light to every dim soul. She awakens joy and happiness in even the darkest of souls. I can't blame Ruka for falling for her everybody does. I shouldn't resent her and yet I do. I can't help it. Its tearing me up. i can't do anything about it and no one will ever know. No one will ever know that i resent the bringer of light. 


	9. Setsuna

Okay the idea for this one came to me at 3 in the morning. I was trying to fall asleep and the idea just came as I looked at my Sailor Moon poster and thought how it really must suck to be the Pluto so i got up turned the light on and wrote it all down. Hope you like it. E-mail me! I love e-mail. DarkBlaze1_1@hotmail.com  
  
- Blaze -  
  
My Own Worst Enemy - Part 9  
  
- Setsuna -  
  
I hate being the gaurdian of time. Its boring. Nohing but standing around and watching everything unfold. It sucks. Watch. Watch. Watch. thats all I do. Its such a lonely job. Sometimes I wonder how I am still sane. This jobs enough to make anyone wacked and it sure as hell has fried my people skills. I can't even hold a normal conversation with fear that i might slip someting or scare the person away with my cold flat tone. I have no life. It shows in the way I talk. In my eye's. And all I wonder is why did it have to be me? Why was destiny so cruel? Is that all the fates intended for me? To live my life shut away alone and cold. To slowly begin to lose my mind. To rot away frome inside cause thats how I feel. As if slowly bit by bit I'm dieing inside. and all I can think is "Why me?" 


End file.
